The Alpert Medical School Summer Research Program (AMSSRP) in Molecular Pathobiology and Health Services/Outcomes research in cardiopulmonary diseases proposes to support summer research training. The primary objectives are to provide medical students with experience in biomedical research and to encourage them to embark on careers as physician scientists. A secondary objective is to provide students with a single research mentor and focus that will follow them through the entirety of their medical school training. The larger context for the AMSSRP is a unique Scholarly Concentrations (SC) program that encourages students to develop a scholarly interest that they pursue during all four years of medical school. Support is sought for 6 students to spend 10 weeks in the summer following the first year of medical school working in a research laboratory at Brown under the supervision of a faculty trainer. Twenty-six Brown researchers with extensive training experience from a variety of disciplines and departments will offer students the opportunity to join their laboratories for summer research. Seven junior faculty members will also serve as trainers. These individuals will be paired with senior faculty to provide guidance in mentoring students. Faculty will also serve as the student's Concentration mentors. Students will develop a research proposal and preliminary Concentration proposal during the winter of their first medical school year. The AMSSRP Executive Committee will evaluate the proposals and make awards based on scientific merit and the student's potential for and commitment to a research career. In addition to the mentored research experience, students will participate in weekly seminars on core research subjects, including the ethical conduct of research. Faculty trainers will participate in these seminars, both describing their research and discussing their own career development. During the fall after their summer experience, students will present their research at a medical school-wide student research symposium. The AMSSRP will provide our students with research experience that, as a component of the SC program, will serve to promote their development as physician-scientists with a focus on cardiopulmonary diseases.